Dragon Blooded (5e Race)
Dragon Blooded "Do you fear Tiamat? Hmmp, You will." Draconic Cultist Physical Description Formed from the mating flights of arcane inclined dragons, the Dragon Blooded are mere cousins to the Dragonborn, without the touch of the platinum loser above. The Dragon Blooded race was actually a mistake between to arch level caster dragons in their mating flight. Forming a more humanoid and magically enhanced Dragonkin. Their skin is human in texture and in scales but as resilient as the dragon that conceived them. their draconic features are determined based on their draconic aspects. History During the calamity of the Dawn Age, the dragons needed a new weapon of brood and dragon to face the Giants in the war of territory and battle against Bahamut. In doing so, trying to form their old roots of primordial dragons they formed something else. a new yet misunderstood species of Dragonkin that would turn the tides of war and bring the Dragon Emperors to their formal glory. The called it Dragonspawn. Later in the years and centries of war these beings changed their sensitive names to hide from the Dragonborn and Bahamut's wrath. Thus they became Dragon Blooded. Society Dragon Blooded live among the humans and it's living races. Improving their species numbers and intelligence. Growing in knowledge and growing the land around them. Though Dragonborn are cousins to this dragonkin, they tend to not be initiators of a conversation with them due to how they were formed. Relationships Dragon Blooded are creatures of evolution and guile, they tend to mingle themselves into political powers and gain influence in their own way due to there small forms but the devious parental influences. They have good tidings with other intelligent races since they still can be rather good and reject their family lines. Dragon Blooded Personality Cunning, Brilliant, and Conniving. The Dragon Blooded are good liars but also very forthcoming with their evil and good plans with their friends. You can use the Dragon Blooded Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a Dragon Blooded character or to inspire how your character might act. Dragon Blooded Names Their names pull from the depths of the queen of dragons and Emperor Dragons themselves. Male Names: Alistair, Stratos, Mon'karr, The Wretched Devastation Female Names: Nala, Rishan, Britallx, Depth Charge Group Names: Brood, Scale backs, little fangs Dragon Blooded Traits Tacticians of battle and prodigies of magic Dragon Blooded are fierce where ever you may put them. Ability Scores Increases: '''This is determined by your Draconic origin. '''Age: A prime age is 20-25 as a Dragon Blooded can live up to 10000 years Alignment: A Dragon Blooded can be any alignment. Size: 5-8ft Medium Speed: 30ft walking speed. Draconic Origin You may choose 1 Draconic Origin and gain its features Spells gained require you to be of level to cast that level of spell. You can cast each spell once per day per long rest. Cantrips can be cast at will. Breath Weapon of the Dragon Each Breath weapon does something, The weapon effects are explained below * All of the Breath weapons apply to a DC of 8+Proficiency + (Dragons Type) Save using the modifier for acquainted with that save. * All Damaging Breath weapons deal 2d6 (Dragon's Type) damage and increase as you level. 3d6 at 6th, 4d6 at 11th, 5d6 at 16th, and 6d6 at 20th. This does not include the dragons with Special Breaths that have no damage type. * Each Breath takes a Bonus Action to use and can be used twice a day. This cannot be used again until a long rest. * On a successful save the Special ability fails and they take half the damage from the damaging breaths. All Special Effects are explained in the special category. These abilities do not stack with Ryujinn or Dragonborn Abilities. Gift of Tiamat Gain +1 to Ac and resistance to Necrotic This increase stacks with Armor, Unarmored Defense, and Spells that would grant a new Ac such as Mage armor. Draconic Aspects Roll a d6 on the number rolled you gain one of the following # Draconic Claws: Unarmed attacks deal 1d6 # Draconic Ears: You gain Proficiency in Perception # Draconic Feet: You gain 15ft of movement # Draconic Eyes: You can see through magical Darkness # Draconic Wings: You gain a flight speed of your movement speed # Draconic Insight: You gain proficiency in Insight and Investigation Draconic Awakening Starting at 18th your dragon blood has matured, allowing you to assume the form of your ancestors. once per day for 15 hit dice, for one encounter (or 1 hour outside of combat) you can assume the form of an Adult Dragon, giving you all the benefits that come with it and their stats if they are higher. However, such a form takes a heavy toll on your body, Once you leave this form you gain 1d6 Points of Exhaustion, Killing you if you roll 6. You cannot use this ability until after the Exhaustion is gone and after a long rest. At 19th level, you roll 1 d6 -1, and at 20th level, you roll 1d4. Category:Races